


Hero

by Measured_Words



Series: Webercon 2015 Drabbles [4]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Gen, Heroism, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was excited about the new discovery, but Marc volunteered straightaway to make sure that Jolin got home safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Diablotin one shot run by Nary. Contains spoilers for the module.

Everyone was excited about the new discovery, but Marc volunteered straightaway to make sure that Jolin got home safely. He and Lucion escorted him back down the valley and through the pass to the village, seeing no further evidence of the Kobolds they’d dealt with the night before. 

It was nearing dark when they ran into a patrol who conducted them triumphantly back to Jolin’s parents. Marc smiled as Lucion guided him away from the family’s joyful reunion. Rescuing the boy had felt right, and more than anything else it made him feel like a real hero; a real prince.


End file.
